Dans les langueurs de la chaleur estivale
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Juste avant la Finale du Tournoi Nationale et après avoir essuyé une cuisante défaite, Fuji fait une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie. Plus 16ans LEMON Non Yaoi. Réécriture en cours


**Dans les langueurs de la chaleur estival**

**Auteur** : Gossip Coco

**Fandom(s)** : Prince of Tennis, Ikkitousen

**Genre** : Cross, lemon

**Pairing** : Fuji x Shiryu

**Rating** : R/M pour être tranquille

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Katsumi qui est à moi…

**Warning** : Cette fanfiction contiendra certainement des scènes érotiques. Elle est donc formellement interdite aux moins de 16ans et aux moins de 18ans qui n'ont pas une vie sexuelle antérieure au risque de vous donner une fausse image de la sexualité.

**Résumé** : Juste avant la Finale du Tournoi Nationale et après avoir essuyé une cuisante défaite, Fuji fait une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie.

Non Yaoi

**Chapitre Premier**

Avec agilité, les doigts de Fuji Syusuke dansaient sur les touches blanches et noires du grand piano. _La Sonate au Clair de Lune_ de Beethoven était pour le jeune joueur de Seigaku un moment d'évasion dans un autre monde, la musique l'entraînait dans une sorte de féerie, oublieux du reste du monde. Lorsque les dernières notes laissèrent place au silence, l'adolescent poussa un léger soupir. Ce moment d'évasion lui avait été bénéfique. Sa défaite face à Shiraishi du Shitenhouji l'avait plus perturbé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Peut être que pour la première fois, le génie réalisait que la défaite comme la victoire d'un de ses matchs n'impliquait pas que lui mais l'équipe entière. Il repensa à son Capitaine, Tezuka Kunimitsu qui avait sacrifié son épaule pour la victoire de son équipe, peu importe si son avenir prometteur était compromis. Il s'appuya plus fermement contre le dossier de sa chaise avant de remarquer la présence d'une jeune fille. Tournant la tête pour mieux distinguer l'inconnue en question, Fuji réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue à son cours de musique. Elle était plutôt grande avec de beaux cheveux argents, gardant les yeux clos. Il ne reconnut pas l'uniforme scolaire qu'elle portait mais supposa qu'elle était déjà au lycée.

« Puis-je vous aider? fit le tennisman aimablement alors qu'elle s'approcha de lui, sa main effleurant l'instrument.

-Non merci, je vous écoutais simplement, répondit la jeune fille avant de s'approcher. Vous jouez remarquablement bien. Takeishiro-sensei ne me mentait pas en disant que vous étiez le nouveau prodigue de son cours.

-Vous connaissez Takeishiro-sensei? S'étonna l'adolescent.

-Oui, confirma son interlocutrice. J'étais son élève auparavant.

-Vous ne jouez plus? »

L'inconnue resta quelques instants silencieuse avant de reprendre.

« Non, je suis très prise par… enfin par mes études. Ah, je m'appelle Shiryu Choun, du lycée de Seito.

-Et moi…

-Fuji Syusuke, de Seishun Gakuen, si je ne me trompe pas? »

L'intéressé resta muet d'étonnement quelques instants avant de se dire que si Takeishiro-sensei avait parlé de lui à Shiryu, alors c'était naturel que cette dernière connaisse son nom et à quelle école il étudiait.

« C'est exact, fit-il enfin en souriant. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer, mademoiselle.

-Dans ce cas… T'écouter m'a presque fait regretter d'avoir arrêté la musique, continua la lycéenne en caressant le piano. Mais c'était mon choix. Dis-moi, accepterais-tu de faire plus ample connaissance autours d'un thé? Si tu as fini ton cours, bien sûr.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, » conclut Fuji en se levant et en prenant ses affaires.

Ils avaient choisi un petit parc après avoir pris du thé en canette. Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent de leurs écoles respectives, de musique mais aussi de sport. Shiryu lui expliqua qu'elle avait découvert son existence en discutant avec le professeur de piano. Cette dernière était ravie d'avoir un élève aussi brillant. Quant à Fuji, il lui révéla qu'il jouait au tennis et que le tournoi national inter-collégien battait son plein. Son équipe était parvenue en final.

« Malheureusement, murmura l'adolescent, j'ai perdu mon dernier match. Je n'aurai jamais cru, mais pour mon équipe et notre victoire, je ne pensais pas être autant touché ni même impliqué. Je jouais… Enfin, je pensais que je n'avais pas spécialement l'esprit de compétition. Et cette défaite m'a fait prendre conscience à quel point mes équipiers comptent à mes yeux. »

Shiryu l'écoutait sans rien dire, ses yeux clos semblaient cacher des réflexions dont l'adolescent ignorait tout. Il lui expliqua également que son Capitaine avait été blessé à l'épaule quelques années auparavant, dissimulant cette blessure plus sérieuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air, pour le seul bien de l'équipe et au détriment de sa santé.

« Malgré cette faiblesse, il a toujours montré la rage de vaincre, même si c'était se sacrifier pour le bien de l'équipe, conclut tristement le joueur. Cette envie de gagner, je ne la ressens que depuis très récemment.

-Parce qu'il a l'âme d'un chef et que pour un chef, ses soldats sont prêts à le suivre dans les vallées les plus sombres, énonça la lycéenne. Pour un chef, ses soldats sont prêts même à mourir s'il le faut. Tu l'as toujours su, Fuji-kun, j'en suis certaine, et ton âme de combattant n'avait que besoin d'être éveillé.

-Tu as certainement raison, admit le joueur.

-Si tu désires vraiment gagner, je peux t'aider à devenir plus fort, à ressentir toute la force du combattant qui sommeille en toi.

-Tu joues au tennis? L'interrogea Fuji, surpris.

-Non, impossible, sourit platement Shiryu en jetant sa canette dans une poubelle à quelques pas. Mais je suis une combattante. Viens demain à Seito. Et je t'entraînerai à devenir guerrier. Pour que le jour de la final, le lion qui est en toi puisse tout donner pour ton leader. »

Sans un mot, elle le salua d'un léger signe de tête avant de repartir, laissant son compagnon perplexe. Il n'avait pas compris le sens des dernières phrases que la belle jeune femme avait prononcées mais se promit néanmoins de lui obéir. De plus, il avait éprouvé une sorte de fascination envers elle, l'aura de mystère qui se dégageait de la lycéenne l'intriguait, l'attirait irrésistiblement.

L'école de Seito était dans la plus pure tradition de l'architecture japonaise. Fuji pénétra plus avant dans l'école, à la recherche de sa nouvelle amie. Soudain, il vit deux jeunes filles discuter sur les marches de ce qui semblait être le temple de l'école. L'une d'elle avait de longs cheveux violets dont une mèche cachait l'œil gauche. Quant à la seconde, une petite aux cheveux châtains, avait son visage surmonté d'une paire de lunettes. Quand les deux filles virent l'élève de Seigaku, elles affichèrent une moue d'étonnement.

« Excusez-moi, fit poliment le tennisman. Je m'appelle Fuji Syusuke.

-Que veux-tu? Demanda la fille aux cheveux violets.

-Voyons, Kan-san, ne sois pas si agressive, protesta la seconde.

-Non, c'est moi, s'excusa de nouveau le génie. Je suis à la recherche de Shiryu Choun.

-Shi-san? S'étonna la prénommée Kan-san.

-Ah, fit une voix dans leurs dos, tu es donc venu, Fuji-kun. »

Les deux filles se retournèrent de concert sur Shiryu qui s'approcha de jeune homme.

« Shiryu-san… murmura le garçon, un peu ébloui par la classe assumée de la jeune lycéenne.

-Gentoku, Kan-U-san, je vous présente Fuji Syusuke de Seigaku. C'est un joueur de tennis très prometteur et je me suis proposée à son entraînement, expliqua rapidement l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés. Fuji, laisse-moi te présenter notre leader, Ryuubi Gentoku, fit-elle en désignant la fille aux lunettes, et une autre combattante, Kan Ucho.

-Attends… s'écria Kan-san. Seigaku… Mais oui, j'ai lu les exploits de cette équipe de tennis dans le journal il y a quelques jours. Tu es donc l'un des joueurs de cette équipe? Pourquoi viens-tu ici? Nous ne sommes malheureusement pas une grande équipe de tennis! Termina-t-elle un peu gêné.

-Shiryu-san m'a simplement de venir ici pour m'aider à faire jaillir mon âme de combattant, expliqua Fuji, un peu penaud.

-Fuji-kun dit vrai, renchérit sa future entraîneuse. De plus…

-De plus?

-Non, rien de spécial, murmura la lycéenne. Viens, Fuji-kun. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant la finale. Il faut que tu sois prêt pour le jour J. »

Il tremblait, suait de tout son corps. Ses propres mains étaient moites et son regard se porta instinctivement sur Shiryu qui lui faisait face, serrant instinctivement le sabre de kendô que la jeune fille lui avait prêté. Il n'en revenait pas ; cette fille était donc une vraie guerrière, utilisant un katana pour se battre. Ses réflexes, sa rapidité étaient monstrueux. Même parmi les meilleurs joueurs de tennis que Fuji connaissait, aucun n'atteignait le niveau de la demoiselle. Elle l'avait fait s'échauffer pendant qu'elle lui expliquait qui elle était et ce qu'elle était.

« Le lycée de Seito et quelques autres établissements scolaires luttent pour le pouvoir et la domination. Chaque école renferme de très grands combattants et sont sous les ordres d'un chef. Même si depuis l'arrivée de Gentoku et de Sonsaku Hakufu de Nanyou, nous avons pu maintenir une ère de paix, nous ne négligeons pas l'entraînement au combat.

-Pourquoi avoir décidé de m'entraîner? L'interrogea Fuji après avoir terminé son échauffement.

-Cela… Je te le dirai si tu parviens à démontrer ton envie de me battre… Même si tu dois me tuer pour ça. »

Fuji était resté estomaqué avant de réaliser que sa compagne était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Et, à cet instant, il comprenait à quel point elle était puissante malgré le fait que la guerrière n'utilisait pas même pas un dixième de sa force réelle.

« Incroyable, songea-t-il alors qu'il esquivait difficilement chaque coup porté par Shiryu, si je n'y allais pas sérieusement, je serai vraiment blessé. »

L'après-midi était assez chaud mais ce n'était pas cette chaleur qui avait mis l'adolescent en sueur, c'était plutôt le duel entre lui et sa nouvelle amie. Pourtant, peu à peu, il prenait presque plaisir à se battre et à vouloir, à défaut de gagner, au moins progresser. Pourtant, au bout d'une heure, il s'écroula à ses pieds, vidé de ses dernières forces. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il murmurait :

« Même pendant les entraînements de tennis, je ne suis pas aussi épuisé.

-Tout guerrier a besoin d'une pause, affirma la combattante. C'est la base essentielle pour progresser et devenir plus fort. Je te conseille d'aller de te détendre dans la salle d'eau qui est à côté. Tu l'as mérité.

-Mais… voulut protester le jeune homme… Je veux dire, cela ne va pas gêner tes amies?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Allez, dépêche-toi d'aller détendre tes muscles… Sinon tu seras en piteux état pour la finale. »

Fuji s'empressa de lui obéir, subjugué par l'impétuosité de l'adolescente. Par des égards, elle avait quelque chose en commun avec son Capitaine. Peut être était-ce pour ça qu'il commençait à vraiment apprécier sa compagnie…

L'eau chaude eut un effet relaxant immédiat. Fuji constata quelques bleus ici et là et comprit qu'aucun autre entraînement ne lui aurait apporté plus que celui qu'il faisait avec Shiryu. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas le temps d'avoir un niveau acceptable pour la vaincre en seulement quelques jours mais au moins, quand il serait face au Rikkai, il n'aurait pas peur de se battre avec toutes ses forces pour gagner. Non, même si les joueurs de cette équipe étaient redoutables, il en était certain, aucun ne pourrait pas le faire plier. Alors qu'il saisissait une serviette, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et l'adolescent, gêné, constata qu'il s'agissait de Shiryu. Cette dernière, nue, s'installa à ses côtés, sans aucun signe d'incommodité.

« Elle ne va tout de même pas prendre son bain avec moi? Songea l'adolescent qui ne savait plus où se mettre alors que sa compagne semblait totalement détendue. Si ça fait partie de l'entraînement, c'est un peu bizarre. »

Il essayait d'éviter de la regarder, n'osant le moindre mouvement qui aurait pu être mal interprété. Ce fut sa compagne qui rompit le silence pesant.

« Détends-toi Fuji-kun, rit Shiryu avec gentillesse.

-Mais… C'est-à-dire…

-C'est la première fois que tu prends ton bain avec un fille autre que les membres de ta famille?

-On peut dire ça, répondit le joueur sur un ton un peu contrit, les joues un peu rouges.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui chuchota doucement la demoiselle, s'approchant dangereusement de son « disciple ». Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Ignorant le regard exprimant son malaise, la combattante se rapprocha du génie, un léger sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. L'esprit de ce dernier réalisa à quel point son amie était belle, d'une féminité pulpeuse et diaboliquement attirant. Il essaya de réfréner le désir qui montait en lui. Pourtant, elle ne tenta rien, se contentant de conserver son air énigmatique.

« Je pense que nous allons méditer un peu, après, reprit Shiryu. Il faut que tu puisses mieux ressentir l'esprit du combattant qui est en toi. Ton corps n'est pas le seul à devoir s'endurcir ; ton âme aussi doit devenir plus tranchante que l'acier. »

Les ténèbres de la nuit commençaient à envelopper quand Fuji finissait de méditer aux côtés de son amie. Cette dernière lui avait recommandé de songer à chacune des techniques qu'il utilisait au tennis et de voir, grâce aux enseignements qu'il avait reçu, comment les améliorer, voire en développer de nouvelles. Durant presque deux heures, le jeune homme, installé dans la salle d'entraînement du temple, dut rester immobile ce qui pour lui, ne fut pas difficile. Peu à peu, des sensations nouvelles parcouraient son corps ; l'envie de jouer pour gagner s'emparait de chaque cellule de son être. C'était peut être ça, l'esprit du combattant dont Shiryu lui avait parlé, cette force qui le menait vers le besoin de tout donner pour son équipe.

« Il semblerait que ton envie de te battre pour gagner commence à vraiment naître en toi. »

Fuji ouvrit les yeux qui tombèrent sur le visage de son amie. Cette dernière était encore en position de méditation avant de se relever. Les muscles engourdis, le joueur l'imita. Il lâcha un léger gémissement, sous l'effet que le mouvement provoqua sur ses membres épuisés.

« Tu devrais aller dormir. J'ai demandé à Ekitoku, une de mes amies, de te préparer un futon, continua l'adolescente avant de lui tendre son téléphone portable. Tu devrais prévenir tes parents et tes amis que tu es à Seito, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de ton absence.

-Au moins, tu n'hésites pas à prendre des décisions pour les autres, rit Fuji, avant d'ajouter sur un ton malicieux, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. »

Il donna rapidement un coup de téléphone à sa mère puis à Tezuka, l'informant de son absence aux prochains entraînements. Le joueur lui expliqua qu'il voulait améliorer ses techniques et qu'il avait rencontré une personne pour l'aider à ses objectifs. Il s'abstient d'en dire plus, notamment sur le fait que la personne en question était une charmante jeune lycéenne prénommée Shiryu Choun.

« Très bien, lui répondit Tezuka, tu sais ce que tu fais. Le principal, c'est que tu sens au point pour le jour de la Finale.

-Ne te fais pas de souci, acheva son camarade avant de raccrocher. Je pense que je vais pouvoir vous surprendre. »

Shiryu lui indiqua sa chambre et lui proposa d'aller manger dans la salle commune de l'établissement. Ses copines étaient déjà toute au courant de sa présence et semblaient quelque peu surexcitées. Outre Gentoku et Kanu que Fuji avait déjà rencontrées plus tôt, Shiryu lui présenta Chouhi Ekitoku, une jeune fille qui grignotait des sucreries malgré le fait qu'ils allaient manger sous peu et Shokatsury Koumei, une fillette avec de drôles de cheveux turquoises attachés en deux couettes. Le jeune élève de Seigaku n'avait jamais été entouré d'autant de filles à la fois mais se sentit rapidement à l'aise, bavardant livres avec Gentoku, résultats sportifs avec Kanu et des délices du repas qu'on leur servait avec Ekitoku avant d'aller s'installer dans la chambre improvisé. Tombant de sommeil, le jeune homme sombra dans le monde des rêves à peine la tête sur l'oreiller. Il lui fallait tout le repos nécessaire s'il voulait terminer son entraînement dans les temps. Il songea à peine qu'il n'avait pas pensé à réitérer sa question sur le fait que Shiryu lui avait proposé de l'entraîner.

« Je lui demanderai demain, » pensa-t-il confusément alors que les rêves commençaient à envahir les images de son esprit.


End file.
